Pretty Mouths
by monowriter
Summary: Nen did things to people. Not always bad things...but not exactly good either. Kel was one person but, Akeldama was an entirely different entity.
1. Adventure x And x Examines

_Running._

That's all I knew how to do growing up.

Running from people, running from my problems, running from my _life._

Meteor City wasn't a place for a child to grow up, but it was where I had done most of mine. It was a cruel and mundane existence, constantly throwing a glance over my shoulder, having my guard up 24/7.

It was hell.

I was alone. I always had been, ever since I could remember.

No warm, loving smiles from a radiant mother or small pats on the head from a proud father.

I'm not sure about how I came to be alone at such a young age, it just was. And I never questioned it, never had the energy to. Or the time for that matter.

One thing I did know for sure is that people hated me. Despised me, _loathed me._ Wanted to see me shatter and die in the cold. Why they hated me, not sure. But it doesn't matter.

Nothing really mattered. Trudging along through the years with hisses and snarls aimed at my back. Sharp teeth bared down at me, dripping poison, menacing. Jagged claws raking over my scalp leaving imaginary cuts open and bleeding.

" _Devil's spawn."_

" _Wicked child."_

" _Leach."_

" _ **Akeldama."**_

 _Akelda…._

 _Kel._

" _Kel!"_

I jerked awake when a hand slapped down on my forehead. "ACK!"

"About time you woke up." A gentle but annoyed voice snapped from my left.

"Eir…." I whined and turned my head to gaze upon the taller brunette, who huffed and crossed her arms before sending a scolding stare my way.

"I called your name multiple times! We are almost to the port." She told me and sent a frown toward me when I made a disgruntled noise, "Aaah, Eir. Do we really have to take some stuuuuupid exam?"

She stiffened.

 _Damn, open mouth insert foot._

"Of course we do! Moron!"

I sighed, man this so called 'Hunter Exam' is becoming quite tedious. We had gone through two storms, both of them being rather violent. And I hate boats. And people. Mostly the latter.

The loud speaker on the boat is what roused me from my thoughts, "ATTENTION EXAMNEES! THE BOAT HAS REACHED PORT! ALL PASSENGERS MUST DEPART FROM THE VESSEL."

With an annoyed mutter, I stood up and raised my arms above my head for a good stretch.

"Really? You still have that bruise? You won't be any good in the exam if you're already injured." Eir gestured for me to stand in front of her so my stomach would be eye-level. Lifting my tank top with shrug to expose my abdomen, I watched with cool fascination.

I loved when Eir used her _Nen_.

She lifted her thin hands, each finger fitted with a silver ring, to my skin and closed her eyes in concentration. A small shiver snaked its way down my back when her cold skin touched mine and also because I could feel the iciness of her aura seeping into my purpled flesh.

Wisps of smoky fog curled around her hands, gently. My eye lids lowered as her _Nen_ made its self-known inside my body, numbing the area with frightening precision and then a gentle heat spread over the bruise, sewing back the broken blood vessels, changing the skin back to its normal sheen.

Eir let out a low sigh when she was done, withdrawing her hands and looked up at me with a gentle smile, "All better."

A beat of silence.

Eir peered up at my expression curiously before flushing a scarlet red when she saw the wiggly grin and star struck eyes I had.

"How I do love it when you use your _Nen_ , Eir-chan~" I cooed before a fist was stuffed in my face and I was sent flying.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!"

Ten minutes later and Eir using her _Nen_ on my face again, we found ourselves departing from the ship and walking up on a town with the other Examinees.

A very much _deserted_ town.

"What the hell." I deadpanned and looked around dramatically.

"Kel. Look." Eir pointed down the dirt path sharply, I squinted and hovered a hand above my eyes to shield them from the sunlight.

"Ha…?"

Standing there before a small boy in all green everything, a, older teenager with glasses and suit, and a blonde (is that girl? Boy? Who knows, moving on) person talking to a woman, the leader of the village, I guessing.

"If you had to save your mother or your one true love, which would it be?"

Just as a boy in green opened his mouth to reply, another man walked up and gave his own answer, "My mother."

With a nod, the woman moved aside so that the man could pass by her.

The older teenager started yelling almost immediately and to my mild shock, moved to attack the defenseless woman but was blocked by the blonde…dude?

"We passed, Leorio! Stop!" Oh so the mystery of its gender was revealed, it was a male.

"How do you know, Kurapika?!" 'Leorio hisses back at him.

Kurapika merely looks pointedly at the boy, who seems to be listening to something before a scream shattered through the air.

 _The hell? His hearing is that good?_

"The boy is right. The answer is silence. You may pass" The woman told us montoned.

My right eye twitched in irritation, "What the hell?" I muttered lowly and then cleared my throat.

"Kel." Eir worriedly called but with a lavish wave of my hand, I waved her off.

"Hey, kid!" I called out, the boy instantly turned with a bewildered look on his face before pointing at himself. "Yes! You!"

He slowed his pace so we could catch up with, gaining untrusting looks from his companions which I pointedly ignored with a smirk. "What's your name?" I asked bending down a little for I could make eye contact with him.

A bright grin made me falter a little, "Gon! Gon Freecss!"

The boy, now dubbed 'Gon', tilted his head and looked at us curiously. "What about you two? What's your names?"

"I'm Kel. And that's Eir." I pointed to myself and then to the now scarlet faced girl that had a timid smile on her lips, "Nice to meet ya. And…what is your names?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye to the two teenagers that emitted a rather….distrustful aura at Eir and myself.

Kurapika looked torn for a second, darting his eyes between the two of us, taking our measure before deciding to trust Gon, "I'm Kurapika."

I tilted my head over to the darker haired teenager with an expectant look, who lowered his brows and turned his nose up in the air until Kurapika nudge him with an elbow. He grunted and coughed a bit before grudgingly saying, "Leorio."

"Sweet! Nice to meet all of you!" I grinned and chuckled a bit when everybody jumped from my unexpected loud voice, "Please take care of us!"

"I hate walking." I moaned in agony before stiffening when I heard a familiar giggle from the back of the group.

Whipping around, my eyes almost dropped out of my head when I saw Eir blushing and giggling like a school girl with _LEORIO?!_

 _Hot damn, never thought I'd see that coming. I wonder if the next place will have food?_

Absorbed with my thoughts, I didn't notice us coming up on a house with a couple standing in front it.

"Hello!" Gon waved happily at the man and woman before gasping in shock when a….okay, is that fucking gold bug?

I deadpanned.

"After it!" Gon yelled pointing at where the bug had taken off with the woman, my eyebrows shot up under my fringe but I shrugged and bolted off in the direction of the bug.

Absently I noted that Eir had stayed behind with Leorio to guard the man. A sneaky smile curved my lips up _, ooooh she was gonna be in for it later._

I shook my head, trying to clear it of thoughts and only on the thrill of the hunt. My black orbs trained in front of me as I tried to pick up any sounds of the bug or the shrieking of the woman.

 _Wait a minute._

A scowl marred my features as I realized the woman _had not_ been screaming her head off, a typical damsel in destress would. And then realization washed over me in a tidal wave.

 _Another test?_ _Oh, this will be fun._

My ears prickled when the sound of a branch getting stepped on echoed from somewhere nearby, I didn't waste any time in catapulting in that direction. A slightly insane grin stretched my face when the bug looked up in surprise when I busted out of the tree tops, leaves raining down around us.

Nimble fingers jerked the jagged blade I kept in a holder on the small of my back with swift diligence, and before the creature could even make a move, I had pressed the bottom of my sneakers onto its chest sending it flying onto the forest floor with my foot still firmly placed on its chest.

A startled yelp escaped the bug but it quickly quitted down when it felt the sharp tip of my blade underneath its jaw, ready to plunge it in if the bug made any sudden moves. "Where is the woman, bug?" I hissed in delight at the fear I had found in its gaze.

"Kel!"

My grin diminished as soon as I heard Gon call out my name. Well, there goes my fun.

Pocketing my blade, I got off the creature to face him with a sheepish smile which soon turned into a look of surprise when I saw the woman was beside him with ANOTHER gold bug behind them.

Before I could open my mouth to question them, Gon laughed joyfully, "They're family!"

My shoulders slumped, "Of _course_ they are."

Kiriko, was the bug's name, I found out later that night.

The family offered us shelter and Kiriko would take us to the Hunter Exam.

Which was where we were headed at the moment. Until we walked into a restaurant.

"I'm so sick of these games. " I complained to Eir, who arched an eyebrow at me before we were lead to the back of the restaurant where Kiriko ordered something very strange.

"We came all this way….SO HE COULD ORDER A RARE STEAK!" I roared in anger then yelped when a open hand smacked the back of my head. "Owwwwie, Eir!"

"So rude! Just wait and watch." Eir calmly stated.

Suddenly, the room jerked and started to descend. "A…really? An Elevator?"

"So, Gon. What exactly are you here to accomplish?" Leorio asked the boy with a curious expression but the boy merely gave us all a smile but said nothing.

Light spilled into the room/elevator as the door opened and revealed a room full of Examinees, who all turned and gave us dirty looks at the sudden noise and commotion. I simply kept a friendly grin on my face, I'm pretty sure there was a background of flowers and sparkles behind me.

We all hesitantly made our way out of the elevator, and all jumped when the doors slammed close with what seemed like finality.

"Hey, Newbies!"

My head turned to look at a rather….overweight individual, with a big honker too. But hey, I won't judge.

"You guys thirsty? I'm Tonpa by the way!"

"Sure! Thanks!"

 _Oh, Gon. You can't just blindly trust people._ I sweatdropped a little as Tonpa handed Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika a can of soda. He tried to give Eir and I one but one quick look from Eir had him reeling back in caution.

Gon took a sip but then looked down at can with a tilt of his spiky head, "It takes kind of old, Tonpa. It might have gone bad."

Kurapika and Leorio had just opened their own cans before giving each other a look and tipping the drink out of their cans and onto the floor. Tonpa flushed a glowing red color before stuttering open apologizes that I didn't buy for one minute, I think he drugged those drinks.

"So, you've taken this Exam before?" Gon's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Yep!"

 _Don't sound so happy about it, bastard. That's not a good thing._

"That's Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the wrestler, The Amori Brothers…" Tonpa continued to list off a couple Examinees before a pain filled scream echoed throughout the room.

"Hm?" I blinked and turned to look at a man that was slumped to the ground, this usually wouldn't seem weird but this time his arms were slowly turning into small red flowers. Now _this_ was curious.

"Ne, Eir. Check it out." I nudged her with my elbow, turning her attention from making small talk to Leorio to gazing over at the man.

"Now that is particular." A smooth voice chuckled.

My spine straightened in shock when the voice came from right behind me.

 _How?!_

Turning around in place, I found the owner of the voice to just be inches behind me. And boy, was he something.

He was very tall, much taller than myself, which wasn't a big feat considering I'm 5'4. Super pale skin covered him from head to toe, or from what I could see since he was dressed in odd clothing, a white crop top with card suits stretched over broad shoulders and stopped just before his abdomen would begin. Pink bands wrapped taunt around his stomach and ribcage, showcasing defined abs and a muscular back. White, baggy pants covered his lower body with a yellow fabric tied around his waist. And he had clown shoes on, the ends of them curling up. He even had face paint on!

"Strange…" I muttered softly but choked up when molten gold eyes locked onto me.

A self-satisfied smirk twisted his thin lips when he saw a smudge of pink starting to glow on my cheeks.

"You really should be more careful of bumping into someone without apologizing.~" The Jester purred at the fallen man that was now sobbing openly when he finally turned his heavy gaze away from me.

"That freaks back again…" I heard Tonpa stutter out.

"Who is that?" Leorio asked in a slightly creeped out tone.

"Hisoka the Magician. He failed the exam last year when he all but killed an Examiner he didn't like."

 _Haaa?_

I was bored of this conversation. Ooooh, I bet I could find a vending machine in here.

"Eir, I'll be back." I threw over my shoulder before merging into the crowd.

I had indeed found a vending machine, lucky me!

Snatching the package of pretzels from the slot, I tore it open and popped a couple in my mouth.

"Hmmmmm~" I hummed in content, closing my eyes at the saltiness.

"That good, hm~?"

A dry piece of pretzel lodged itself in my throat before I hacked and spit it out. "What the..?"

Spinning around, I came face to chest with none other than Fucky the Magacian.

He was leaned up on the side of the vending machine, shuffling cards in his hands that were tipped with sharp claws. An amused grin slide its way onto his face when my mouth floundered open and close. "Use your words, dear~."

 _Fuck, I hadn't caught his name when Tonpa-fatass said it._

Slowly but surely the gears in my head finally started turning when he said this, "Oh, shit. Hello?"

We stood there in silence for a few moments but then, "What some pretzels?"

I extended my hand out that held the small plastic bag and shook them a few times.

The Magician stood still for a second with a blank look on his face, his eyes flickered across my person.

 _All I asked was did he want some pretzels, geez._

He was dangerous, I had always been taught to ward off potential enemies with my _Nen_ ….so I did what came natural. While my mind was busy, I had subconsciously started to let my _Nen_ leak out, not a lot. But apparently just enough someone that was trained in _Nen_ , would notice.

And notice he did.

I sensed the change in him as soon as it happened.

My heart beat quickened as already narrowed eyes slanted even farther, those cat like eyes were trying to figure me out. Trying to rip me apart by just looking at me, dissect my very inner being. A smirk curled the edges of his mouth, taunting me.

" _Well_ …this has become an interesting day….for me.~" He chuckled tucking a loosely fisted hand underneath his chin and the other arm perched on his hip.

"Interesting? Me? T-That's crazy talk" I laughed nervously, _Shit Eri told me to be careful with my Nen._

"Hm. As you say…. _Rini-chan~"_ And he just walked away. WALKED AWAY.

Wait a minute….

"I'M NOT A RABBIT!"


	2. To x Be x Damned

" _Oiiii, Eiiiir"_ I moaned in boredom, Eir paused and tilted her head to stare at me with bright hazel eyes questioningly. "Hm?"

"Is this thing ever going to start?" I huffed in annoyance and plopped down beside her, "I mean, _honestly_." Eir sighed gently and casted a bland look my way, "Patience. What are you in such a hurry for?"

 _Oooooh what WASN'T I in a hurry for?_

My pupils contracted and I could feel my skin tighten in anticipation but I managed to keep my raging _Nen_ at bay. The muscles in my upper arms and thighs tensed with delight, pale eyelids dipped low over coal black eyes that glowed beneath my lashes. A grin twisted my mouth in a macabre way.

"Kel."

Instantly, I snapped back to reality, relaxing myself in the process. A small wave of shame and guilt tided over me.

A sigh, "Sorry."

A cool, thin hand placed itself on my shoulder, "You must maintain composure, Kel." Eir muttered with concern eyes. I nodded in understanding.

"So…you and Old Man, huh?" I grinned cheekily.

The tense atmosphere was gone with the red that splashed on Eir's tan cheeks making her look like a carmel dipped apple…mmmmm~.

"So cute" I giggled pressing a gloved finger to her flaming hot cheek, "S-shut up!".

"LISTEN UP!" A voice yelled in the crowd.

"Hm?" I looked to the direction of the yell.

"The exam is beginning. Any that wish to leave must do so now." A calmer voice called out to us. I blinked and stood up, tiptoeing so I could see of the ocean of people crowded at the entrance of the room.

A man with purple hair that flipped out at the end in a business suit was talking…HE DIDN'T HAVE A MOUTH.

"Eir, do you see what I see?" I twitched as the mustache he had moved as a mouth whenever he spoke. An amused hum sounded beside me.

"If any of you are short on luck or experience you could very well end up seriously injured or could possibly even die." He continued on, an uneasiness moved through the crowd at his words, shuffling feet and muttering could be heard. But no one left.

Alert black orbs darted through the crowd, taking their measure and weighting their chances of survival. I arched an eyebrow at the lack of completion.

 _Pity._ I begrudgingly thought.

Flicking my gaze to the group we had ventured here with, I quietly observed them with pursed lips.

 _Gon seems like he might could preserve through this….Kurapika looks to be alright, he might live to see himself through the exam. Leorio on the other hand…_

My gaze danced back to Eir, who was standing beside me with her arms crossed. A ping of disappointment rang through my chest.

 _I am not so sure…._

Eir was going to be okay. She wasn't much a fighter, proving herself to be exactly what her namesake meant. But she would if it came down to it, and unfortunately for her. It would.

I, myself, was more than qualified for this exam having honed my _Nen_ at a young age, I was more than certain that I could finish this exam. It seemed almost none of the examinees have discovered what _Nen_ was based on their pathetic signatures.

 _But even still…._

Shifting my sight slightly to the murder clown standing about 7 people in front of us, my eyes roved over the back of his head taking in the gelled red hair.

Almost as if he could sense a stare of him, he turned just a little so that his left eye could be shown and immediately zeroed in on me.

I stiffened, _Shit._

He gave me a very sly smirk that curled the edges of thin mouth deviously and then turned back around.

"All those that are willing to take this risk…please follow me." The Examiner stated and then turned to face the tunnel.

"The Hunter Exam will begin. All 404 applicants will participant in Phase One." And started walking.

Wow, he walked funny.

"He walks like a toy soldier" I snickered, Eir giggled quietly under her breath and we started off behind Gon and the group.

"Of course, no one turned around and left." Leorio said twisting his head around to look at the other people, he blinked in surprise when he realized we were behind him.

"You two are really going through this?" He questioned. "There isn't many girls in the Exam."

 _So he wanted to be sexist about this, hm?_

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Of course, we wouldn't have come all this way for nothing."

"We have trained for a quite a while for this so I think Kel and myself would like you not to doubt us." Eir reprimanded him softly with steel in her gaze.

Leorio stiffened slightly and sheepishly looked away with a nod and a faint blush.

Before he apologize, the Examiner suddenly started to pick up his once leisurely pace.

We were now all jogging quickly behind him so we could keep up,

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he looked to be still walking but we all had to run so we would not fall behind.

 _What is this? An illusion?_

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Eir glance my way behind reaching up to tie back her shoulder length brown hair.

"W-what?" Leorio stuttered out when he saw the people in front of us start jogging quicker.

"The people in front started running…" Gon told him, reaching up hook his thumbs underneath the straps of his backpack.

 _Is that a fishing pole..?_

"He picked up the pace," Kurapika observed quietly.

The Examiner called out from the front, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

We were all now almost running trying to get up with him.

"Second Phase?" The bald ninja with funny eyebrows questioned harshly, "What about Phase One?"

"It has already commenced." Satotz commented dryly.

Startled grunts and worried whispered broke out in the sea of applicants.

"I fucking knew it." I voiced with a lazy sigh. "Dammit, I hate running."

"WHAT? YOU KNEW?" Leorio barked at me and Kurapika glanced back with surprised eyes.

Satotz continued talking, "You all must follow me to the Second Phase. This is the exam's First Phase."

The bald ninja scoffed haughtily, "Follow you? _That's it?"_

"Yes." Satotz answered easily, "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

Kurapika gave a 'tch'. "I see how it is."

"This test is weird…" Gon complained.

"Running sucks. I hate this exam already. I thought this was supposed to fun and exciting." I whined pathetically.

"FUN?! ARE YOU INSANE, BAKA!?" Leorio snapped at me, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

A scoff escaped me, "Killjoy" I muttered with a pout.

"I expect this is an endurance test. Fine by me." Leorio ignored my comment and grinned big.

But I was worried. This didn't seem to be just an endurance test, he had to us…

He couldn't tell us when or where we would arrive. So that there was a mental strain, not knowing how long we would have to run like this. By this point all of us were now in a full blown sprint. Some wouldn't make it through this Phase, I knew.

I glanced at Eir in the corner of my eye and took note of her calm, composed breathing. She will be fine. Then I looked to Leorio, who was exerting too much energy now when he would need it for later.

 _Shit. He needs to calm down. Working himself like this is not going to benefit him in the long run, his stamina_ _ **will**_ _run out._

.

.

.

.

 _FUCK._

Two whole hours have passed since we have started running, I could feel the burn in the muscles of my calves. I wasn't tired by any means but running this long for this hard would eventually put a dent in my skill. I knew this

"Goddamit. How long will this go one?" I hissed angrily, Eir was doing well. I could see the faint glimmers of sweat starting to form pearls at her hairline.

I casted a look behind me and saw that a number of examines had dropped out. Then I turned my gaze forward.

 _Don't look what is behind you._

I caught sight of Leorio, who had a snarl on his face and was sweating buckets.

 _I hope he can prevail through this…._

I blinked when I heard the sound of rolling wheels, _hm?_

Riding beside me was a kid about Gon's age with snow white hair…and he was on a skateboard.

"Damn…that's smart." I grouched underneath my breath, why hadn't I thought of that?

Leorio didn't agree with me.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" He yelled with a fist held high in anger.

The boy hummed and turned to look at Leorio in confusion.

Leorio huffed in irritation, "Show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" The kid asked him with a tilt of his head. I mean, I don't blame the kid. No one even said you couldn't bring your own way of transportation.

"Why are you using a skateboard?!" Leorio sure was angry…not sure if it was because obviously the kid was smarter than all of us or what.

I rolled dull coal eyes, "What's got your panties in a knot? It was a good idea. I'm just mad I didn't think of it myself." I sighed.

Leorio snapped his head around to give me a scathing glare, "IT'S CHEATING!"

"Why?"

"THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!"

Blink.

"No, it isn't!" A small voice from beside me piped up.

It was Gon. I had forgotten he was there, he hadn't said much since the beginning.

"HA?! What are you talking about?!" Leorio was really about to blow a gasket now.

"The examiner only told us to follow me." Gon stated calmly.

"He never said hoooooow~" I sang tauntingly, a quick shove from Eir stopped that.

As Leorio continued to grumble and complain, the kid slowed down so he could ride along between us.

"Hey, how old are you?" He asked Gon curiously.

"I'm 12." Gon blinked back at him.

The kid observed Gon for about a second and then I could see a decision being made in his eyes. He jumped off the board and caught it in his left hand before smoothly running along with us now.

"That takes some serious hand-eye, kid." I commented with raised eyebrows.

"Hm? I just thought I'd run now too." He shrugged half-heartedly. "Wow!" Gon appeared to be amazed by the simple trick.

"I'm Killua." The kid now dubbed, 'Killua", informed us with a side-eye.

Gon blinked in surprise at the abrupt introduction but smiled back anyway, "I'm Gon!"

I smiled gently at the start of a beautiful friendship….

Killua nodded back at him then flicked electric blue optics my way, "Oi, Blondie." I could feel a vein in my forehead pulse in annoyance.

 _Fucking brat._

"Names Kel."

Killua blinked slowly before nodding again, "I'm just going to call you, Blondie." Cue the smirk. "Aren't blondes supposed to be dumb?"

"Why you…" I lifted an angry fist before a sharp pinch on my side made me squeal and flinch away from the biting touch. "Eir! That stung!"

"He is 12 and you are 20…." Eir explained calmly before turning a stern eye on me, "Act like it."

"But-!"

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!"

In the midst of our little…ahem… _disagreement_ ….somebody started to yell. "Hm?"

It was the short fellow with the white button up blouse and overalls tied together with a neat little red bow. Poor thing, he honestly did stand a chance. He had let his laptop clank to the concert floor and was now staggering along within the group to try and keep up.

But that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was now the three brothers that I had seen earlier were now taunting and jeering at him.

…"People like you are doomed to fail the Hunter Exam!"

"So don't come back, Snotrag!"

"OI!" I had had enough!

"Don't let them psyche you out!" But the damaged had already been done. The little guy had fell to his knees with chubby hands clamping over his ears to block out the negative comments.

I could feel the tell-tell signs of my anger snaking up my spinal cord and tinting the edges of my vision a murky red. What pathetic losers!

Eir tossed a concerned look my way but I managed to bottle up the rest of my ire…that was until I saw Tonpa-Fatass give those three brothers money.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tonpa swiveled his head to locate the sound of the angry scream but just shrugged when he couldn't find it.

I was currently choking underneath Eir's bicep that she had locked me in a choke hold with. Honestly, I'm glad she did that. I would have killed him otherwise. I took a few calming breathing and continued with my fast paced running.

"This blows….it's been at least four hours….This Exam is a joke." I hissed sourly, I was now in a bad mood. Black mood really. I hated bullies, loathed them.

"Patience." Eir just muttered back serenely. I jerked my head around to look at her and nearly lost my jaw.

 _SHE WASN'T EVEN SWEATING._

I turned back around with a scowl on my face, she had always been the more endurable one.

But I slowed down with I heard her give a little gasp and the sound of her tennis shoes hitting the floor stopped. I looked over my shoulder and saw her looking at Leorio, who had fallen behind and was panting rather harshly.

"Leorio…."

 _Damn. Eir is going to be crushed if he doesn't make it._

I almost completely went into a light jog when I realized she wasn't going to move unless he did.

 _Damn her compassionate heart!_

Growling quietly, I came to a stop and walked back to where she stood.

"Oi, forget him." Killua drly commented when I passed by him, Gon blinked and then he too, slowed to a stop which Killua followed suit.

Leorio was looking up at all of us with tired, dull eyes. He was done, I could see it. If he didn't want it for himself, we could not help him. I turned to Eir and paused at the look on her face. Then she looked to me with large, watery orbs. I could hear what they were saying. What they had once said to me.

 _Taku-baka had just came by with his gang and had once again surrounded me. Typical, really. Beat me, spit at me. Anything they could do. And I had ultimately passed out from a hard blow to the temple._

" _Hello…Do you want some help?" A small voice came from above me._

 _Cracking open sore eyelids, I noticed a blurry figure in front of me. A girl my age it seemed._

 _She was taller than I was, but she was frail looking. Sickly. Long brown spirals of hair cascaded down her shoulders and blanketed her back in snarls and knots. Ashen skin stretched thin across her cheekbones, hollowing them out and forcing the shadows to carve her face sharply. Bones poked hazardously from her joints making them look gangly and weak. She sported a ripped floral dress that had a stain on it that looked curiously like blood, no shoes. Pink toes peeked out from the hem of her dress, they too were dirty and the nails were jagged._

 _She was an orphan._

 _Just like me._

" _What do you want?" My voice was scratchy from my nap._

"…" _No reply but those owl-like eyes staring down at me, silently taking my measure._

 _I hissed, "Well, brat?"_

" _You are Akeladama…are you not?" She asked in that tiny voice of hers. All gentle and soft tones. Nothing to betray her lifestyle._

 _My eyes hardened at the name, "Yes, I am. Why?"_

" _I am called Eir."_

… _._

" _I wish to become your friend."_

 _My heart almost sputtered to a stop. Friend?_

 _A pink tongue darted out to wet cracked lips, "Why would you want to be a monsters friend..?" I asked quietly, suspiciously._

" _You are no monster."_

 _My neck nearly snapped at her words, looking up so quickly to search her wide eyes franticly. Looking for any hint of a lie, when I found none, I sighed._

 _Those hazelnut eyes had seen right through me, slicing me open to see my bleeding core. And she didn't care. I knew she had heard who and what I apparently was. She didn't care. But she knew what she was getting into, I could see it in her expression._

 _So be it._

" _Hello, Eir. I'm Kel."_

I snapped back from that flashback with a small gasp.

"Leorio. Come on. You have to do this. You _**can**_ do this."

He shook his head faintly, "N-no….I'm too weak….I'll never make it."

Eyebrows angrily furrowed at his word and a spark sprang to life in my chest, "Don't be a coward. Do not pity yourself."

My words were harsh and Leorio looked up at me. My gaze was hard and stern.

Leorio paused for a second and then jerkily nodded, He stood up with a cry, "I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL THIS EXAM! I'M GONNA BECOME A HUNTER!"

And took off.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

A grin light up my once grim features as he dusted past Killua and Gon.

.

.

.

A few minutes later and the boys had settled on a race to the finish. Leorio was still hauling some major ass up these stairs.

I, myself, was totally bored.

"Dammit…I thought this was supposed to be fun…" I whined quietly.

"Hm~ Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, _Rini-chan~"_

 _That voice!_

Stiffly turning my head to cast a glance over my left shoulder, I faltered in my steps and stumbled only for a pale fingered hand to catch me underneath the elbow to steady my pace.

"Now, now. No need to get all over yourself." The Magician stated, his golden irises lighting up in glee at the shocked look on my face and removed his hand from my person.

I shook it off quickly enough, "I-I'm not all over myself! Baka!" I snapped back.

A chuckle answered me, "Temper, temper~"

Snorting, I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"I can't visit my favorite little pet?~" He asked innocently, fluttering honey gold orbs in my direction with a small pout.

Instantly, heat exploded across my cheeks, "P-pet!?" I choked out with a twisted expression.

 _IS THIS GUY INSANE?! HELL NO._

Steeling myself, I snapped my head away from him with an irritated huff, "I am no one's pet." I side-eyed him in distain, "Especially a clowns."

I regretted my words as soon as they passed through my lips.

He chuckled underneath his breath eerily, "Little _Rini-chan_ …so very small." (Cue pulsing vein mark) "And so very, very… _naïve."_

My tongue turned to lead in my mouth when I felt the icy chill of his aura seep seemingly into my bones, I was running but I felt like it was in slow motion. Going nowhere.

I needed to pick up my speed so I could get this crazy clown away from me but before I could catapult away, a firm hand snared my wrist and jerked me so that the flesh of my wrist was barely touching The Magician's pale lips.

"Listen well, _Rini-chan~_ , because I will not say this twice." He muttered against my pulse point that was now throbbing in fear, "Do not make a spectacle of yourself, I wish to be the only one knowing what power really courses through this betraying body. I do not share."

I tried to swallow but my mouth was cotton dry and my tongue was sticking to the roof of my tongue, all muscles tensed in fright. I was scared.

It had been a long time since I had come across someone like The Magician. Somebody stronger than me. And I did not like the reality check.

 _ **Not one bit.**_

Jerking my limb away from him and his mouth, I snarled at him. "Do not presume to command me. You know nothing."

But I knew he knew, he was the same as I. Well, not exactly. I could turn off my crazy…he however, could not.

I sped up, trying to distance myself away from this clown and his sly tongue, "Take care, _Rini-chan~_ I'll be watching. Don't disappoint."

A trickle of fear raced up my spine at the thinly veiled threat.

 _What have I gotten myself into now?_


	3. Fog x And x Friends

Hi Dudes and Dudettes~!

So, I've really been enjoying this _Hunter x Hunter_ kick I've been on, so I'm sorry to all those waiting for me to update _Down the Rabbit Hole_. But it will happen, and soon! I promise!

Don't hate me -3-

Anyway, I would very much love it, if yall would rate and review! That's what keeping the engine turning, baby. Soooooooooooo, do you guys enjoy Kel's character? I kinda wanted to mix myself between someone like…Anko from _Naruto,_ if you haven't seen that show just look her up on the trusty internet.

I based Kel and Eir off my bestfriend and myself so hopefully I'm capturing their picture perfectly. Oh, just for future references because it might not be clear as mud, Eir is dark skinned. I've seen the _Hunter x Hunter_ anime and everybody was white, save for like 5 characters. So, here you have it. If you don't approve of it….first of all WHY? And second of all, I don't really care.

Okayyy~ Enough of my gabber. Enjoy chapter 3 of _Pretty Mouths_!

Your Friendly Neighborhood Monowriter.

.

.

.

These stairs were taking a toll on everyone, including me. They were steep and the steps were starting to get slippery due to everyone's perspiration. I could hear people's sneakers squeak in the droplets of sweat.

I made a face when I felt my stomach churn.

"Ew." I sighed.

I was currently running behind Kurapika and Leorio, who was still pumping his arms and sweating but he was moving, that's all that really mattered.

Gon and Killua were sprinting along beside me, Eir had fallen back a little ways but I could still see her when I turned my head. I peeked down at the boys, who both were doing wonderfully at counting their breaths in sync.

I had heard a bit of Kurapika's tragic story and I pitied him. Someone like him. Someone who had a family and then lost it, all in the blink of an eye…..Hm. Ironic, really.

The Phantom Troupe had been born in Meteor City, molded out of the darkness that creeped along those borders. And I didn't blame them. You had to make do with what you were in that place. I had, Eir had.

"THE WORLD RUNS ON MONEY! SO I WANT MONEY!"

Leorio's screaming shook me from my inner thoughts, looking down I saw the boys take off and run beside them.

"See you at the finish line, Kurapika. Catch you later, old timer." Killua smirked as Gon laughed a bit behind a cupped hand.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" Leorio howled back.

"Oi, oi. Speak for you, Eir and I are not teenagers." I droned from behind them causing Leorio to choke on a gasp and turn a glare on me.

"Sooo, you two are the real old timers, eh?" Killua reached up to rub his ear with a cheeky grin, I smiled softly at him and then dug my knuckles into the mop of white hair, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be kind to your elders, brat?" I ground the fist more into his skull, " _Hmmm?"_

"OI!" He hissed, shoving at my arm. I removed it with a gentle tilt of my lips.

We were passing people that had given up and were seated on the steps, panting and vomiting.

I had been keeping up with Gon and Killua ever since they passed Leorio and Kurapika, Eir had lagged behind to jog with them. I guess to keep Leorio on track.

"I'm surprised you two can keep up with me," Killua bragged, casting a looking over in our direction.

I kept the smirk that was threating to curl my mouth to myself, If they only known who and what I was, he wouldn't be so surprised. But he would find out by the end of this Hunter Exam, they both would.

" _Listen well, Rini-chan~, because I will not say this twice." He muttered against my pulse point that was now throbbing in fear, "Do not make a spectacle of yourself, I wish to be the only one knowing what power really courses through this betraying body. I do not share."_

An icy chill zipped its way up my spine, What the Hell?

I brushed away the feeling away and scowled. Damned clown.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? Trying to tell me, of all people!, what to do. Ridiculous._

"Or maybe it's because everyone else is too slow. Especially if Grandma Blondie can keep up with us." Killua smirked before coughing when I karate chopped his throat. "OI!"

"So, Killua. Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked, darting golden brown eyes over to Killua.

"Me?" Killua looked puzzled for a second before saying, "I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter."

Gon blinked in surprise.

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun."

"Glad I'm not the only one" I muttered to myself.

"But this is disappointing." He sighed, ignoring what I had said. Gon looked awed.

"What about you two?"

Gon grinned brightly and gripped the straps of his bookbag tighter, "Well, my dad's a Hunter. So, I want to be a Hunter, like my dad."

I blinked, Gon was such a heartfelt boy. I really admired him if I was completely honest.

"What kind of Hunter is he?"

Gon shrugged, "I don't know."

I felt the sweat dropped down the back of my head, Maybe I should take that back. He was just a kid after all.

Killua turned his head and let out a bark of laughter, "That's kinda weird."

"Really?" Gon sounded a little miffed.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua asked.

Gon looked forward with a far off look in his eyes, "I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

Killua cocked his head, "Who's Mito-san?"

"Aunt Mito."

"Oh.." Killua really looked concerned by this point.

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me." Gon cheerfully added.

My heart squeezed in my chest. And then the rage came.

This little boy, who was so charming and happy, was left behind by a dead-beat father. And he ever wanted to meet him. No child should be left behind.

Gon and Killua chattered away beside me, oblivious to the fact I was brewing in anger.

"Oi! What about you Blondie-obaa?" Killua called from beside Gon.

Casting glowing hot coal on Killua, I felt the temperature drop. Killua's grin faltered and I could see a cold sweat splash across his forehead. I needed to calm myself, it would do be no good to indulge in my rage right now. These were just boys.

Pasting a smile on I said, "My reasons are my own."

Killua gulped the knot that had been in throat and nodded. Gon hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Aww, no fair! We told you ours!"

"The exit!" Someone cried out.

Looking forward again, I saw the light. Literally.

"Finally." I sighed in contentment. Then turned to look at…..wait…where'd they go?

"GOAL!"

 _Idiots._

I could hear them arguing over who had got there first. The poor Examiner looked as if he didn't know what to do.

Emerging from the dark tunnel, my eyes had to quickly adjust to the change of lighting around me. I cupped a hand over my eyes and took a glance around.

Fog. That's pretty much all you could see for miles.

When everyone that had made it this far had exited the tunnel, all you could hear were panting and groans of pain. Almost off the examines were crouching or sprawled out onto the dewy grass.

"Oi, Kurapika!"

Hm? Eir was here.

I turned and saw her making her way over to me.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked me, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

Hmph. Bitch.

"No, I hate running." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't be such a baby, Kel." Eir sighed and sent an exasperated look under her eyelashes.

"I thought this was supposed to be challenging! But so far, all I've done is run and that takes little to no skill at all." I whined with a small pout.

Eir held up a ringed hand and shushed me gently, "The fog is fading."

I turned my head and looked, I now saw the beginnings of tree tops, "A forest?"

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Satotz called out into the group, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam."

"This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them." Then he got very quiet.

"Be very careful." Came the warning we had all been waiting to hear. "If you let them fool you…you're dead." Satotz pointed out.

Instantly, a cold breeze struck the group. Applicants whispered in frenzied sentences, stumbling over words and stuttering through chattering teeth. Shuffling and movement went all around the examines.

Then the entrance to the tunnel made a sound and a metal sheet came over it, sealing us from getting back inside.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey."

Everyone looked away from the closed entrance back to Satotz, who had a nonchalant expression on his face and his arms crossed.

"An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…Hence the name Swindlers Swamp."

He turned around to face the wetlands, "Stay very close to be so you won't be deceived."

Another hushed chill washed over the group.

My eyes narrowed onto Satotz's back. So we had to be able to detect when we were being lied to, eh? That wouldn't be very hard. But….

We also had to stay close to Satotz, or risk getting lost in the thick fog. It would be difficult with someone without _Nen_ to track where the group went as they couldn't tell signatures.

Leorio scoffed from behind us, "What a joke, How can they fool us when we're expecting it?"

I rolled black pools skyward.

"DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU!" Came a yell.

Everyone turned to gaze upon the new arrival who was scrapped up and limping.

"D-don't fall for it…He's lying to you!" The injured man insisted, then pointed accusingly at Satotz, who just stood there.

"He's an impostor! He isn't the Examiner! I am!"

Angry hisses and slanted eyes all turned on each other, untrusting to the end.

I remained calm. This was the Hunter Exam. I had activated _Gyo_ the second I heard him yell. He had no _Nen_ signature, there wasn't any way this person was the Examiner.

"Then who is he?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Look at this!" The man drug something out from behind the building.

Shocked gasps and uneasiness erupted throughout the group.

A monkey corpse that had Satotz's face was thrown on the group.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures found in these wetlands!"

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio squinted at the man.

"They love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin so they're quite weak. That's why the disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans to following them into these wetlands, where they team up with others to kill and devour them."

The man stabbed a finger at Satotz, "He intends to trap every single applicant!"

"Bastard…" Leorio growled out but a firm hand on his chest caused him to falter.

"W-what are you doing, Kel? We need to get that thing!" He hissed down at me then gulped when I gazed up at him with dull orbs.

"Wait. And watch."

Almost as if the words had announced their approve, six playing cards were sent flying in the man and Satotz's positions.

Two of the cards dug deep into the man's chest, blood squirting at the entry sight and the last one had found a home between the mans eyes.. Satotz, on the other hand had managed to catch them in between his fingers.

The sound of cards being shuffled brought everyone's attention to the last person I wanted to see.

The Magician.

"I see, I see…." A small chuckle escaped him.

"That settles it, you're the real one." He announced.

Almost all of the examines mouths dropped open in shock and disbelief.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

Satotz closed his eyes, "I shall take that as a compliment."

Then sharp blue eyes snapped up, "However, if you should attack me again, for any reason, I will report you from turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure." The Magician waved him off.

The cawing of birds caught everyone's attention back to the Man-Faced Ape's corpse and watched in disgust as the body was pecked and probed at.

"Oh man…" I sighed turning around so I wouldn't have to witness it.

"Queasy?" Eir teased from my left, a small smile lighting up her usually calm appearance.

"Raw meat is not a particular taste for my palate, I'd prefer if I didn't have to see it happen either." I grumbled with a slight blush.

"You will encountering such deception on a regular basis." Satotz started walking toward the corpse, "I believe a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Embarrassed laughs and sheepish looks were abundant in the group.

"Do you understand?" Satotz turned to look back at us.

"If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind."

After everyone had nodded in agreement, Satotz started walking.

"Please follow me."

And again, we were off.

"Tsk, more running." I groaned beneath my breath.

"Hmm~ is my _Rini-chan_ tucked out already?" A terrifying familiar voice breathed from behind me.

It was like my insides had frozen over. An Ice Age had taken over my body with just those words.

But I steeled myself, I didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken to me. I just kept running.

"Oh? Am I being ignored?" He wondered out loud.

 _Yes._

" _Rini-chan~"_

 _NO._

"I do so hate being ignored…." A sigh.

 _Where was Eir when I needed her?_

A firm, cool hand clasped the back of my neck tightly.

"If you continue to ignore me, _Akeladama,_ your friends _**will not**_ make it through this Phase." Fingers played gently in the small hairs at the base of my neck.

A ring of alarm set in my body. Disbelief and shock were registering on my face now.

 _H-how does he know my full name?_

"Oh~ I know many things about my _Rini-chan_." The hand tightened considerably.

I tried to withhold my wince but those dangerously sharp nails prickled along the skin of my neck.

Sweat was starting to form over my skin, I was scared. I hadn't been this terrified since I was a child. Small and unable to defend myself…It made me angry. Seething. Fright always had an odd effect of me, I never ran from my fears. I always ran into them, straight into the jaws of the beast.

Why would I be any different now?

Narrowing irate black optics, I flared enough aura around me to burn the skin of his palm but instead of pulling back, he hissed in pleasure.

"Ooooh~ I do adore that look on your face." He groaned quietly then sliced those honey orbs at me, "I would put that that potent aura of yours _away…_ Wouldn't want anyone else to notice."

I had originally thought that my aura had not had any effect on him but when he pulled his hand back, I saw the blistering red skin that had once been a creamy white.

 _So I had hurt him…but he enjoyed it. What kind of sick fuck?_

"Ta, ta~ for now." He jogged back a couple spaces so I couldn't see him the dense fog but I could still feel those sharp eyes prying me from the back.

"Kel! Come run with us!" Gon called for me, I jerked in shock when I looked up to see a bright smile aimed at me.

A warmth started in my chest cavity, what was this?

I looked at all the people I had ventured here with.

Eir, Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua…..

They were my friends, no matter how little it had started. We were now in this together.

I nodded at Gon and sped up.

 _I wouldn't let them down._


	4. Prey x Overtakes x Predator

_366…_

 _367…_

 _368._

Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I shook my head solemnly. Pity.

My black converse were currently sinking into the muddy grass as we all run through this god forsaken swamp. I hated being dirty. I could feel where the clay was being kicked up and was now sticking to the skin of my ankles, crusting over.

Peering down, I scowled but snapped my head back up to see that Tonpa had made it through.

 _Wow, never would have thought he'd make it with all that running…_

My ears perked at the sounds of Leorio's determined grunting.

A small smile graced its way across my face, I was proud of him if I was honest with myself. A sudden frowned marred my features.

"Eir." I barked.

She nodded sharply and slowing down to run alongside Leorio and Kurapika.

 _The fog…._

 _It was thickening._

I had kept the red haired Magician in front of me since our little….. _encounter._

My plan was to keep him in my sights, I could not let him best me. I wouldn't allow it.

"All right."

 _Hm?_

My eyesight trained onto the six men that were pacing just behind him, their faces set in glares onto the Magician's back, mouths tight with anger.

"This is our chance. We'll take advantage of the fog and get rid of him, once and for all!" The man in the middle hissed.

A sharp intake of breath.

 _What? Where these guys idiots? They'll be slaughtered!_

Killua noticed the sudden tensing of my limbs and casted a sharp look in my direction before we made eye contact.

 _He had heard them too._

The decision was made with a curt nod.

Killua turned back, "Gon."

The little black haired boy blinked, "Hm?"

"Let's move up." Killua stated.

"Oh, okay! It'll be good to keep sight of the group." Gon grinned back at him.

Killua didn't even acknowledge the smile, instead he had a stony look on his face. "I'm more worried about increasing the distance between ourselves and Hisoka. Staying to close to him is dangerous."

 _Hisoka? Sneaky? Why am I not surprised that's the shady clowns name?_

A weary look crossed Killua's pale face, "I can smell it."

Gon jerked in surprise, "Smell?"

"I can't smell him."

I faltered a bit in my running with a snort, causing Gon to peer at me over his shoulder with a questioning look.

Gon shrugged before yelling, "Leorio! Kurapika! Eir! Killua says we should move up!"

Killua coughed in shock, "OI! Can't you sense the tension around us?"

"MORON!" I heard Leorio yell from behind us, "If I could, I'd already be up there!"

A tick mark pulsed on my forehead, I spoke to soon about the pride.

"OI OI! Don't go yelling at him, Old Man!" I scoffed back with a prideful toss of my hair, I heard Leorio stammering in indignation.

"OLD MAN!? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!"

A yelp was heard before Kurapika yelled back, "Don't worry about us! You guys go ahead!"

I blinked before looking back at Eir, who nodded in return.

"What? Kel, you're just gonna leave Eir behind?" Gon asked me with a small pout.

"Eir will be fine. If something happens, I will know." I reassured Gon.

"Let's go, Gon. Kel." Killua took off in front of us.

"Oi, wait!" Gon demeaned before we both took off behind the white haired boy.

"Kel, how will you know if something happens with them? Are you and Eir that close?" Gon asked with a curious tilt of his spiky head.

I looked up for a second in pondering before looking back down at him, "Ah. Eir and I have had a bond for a very long time. We have had each other's back since we were young. Younger than you and Killua, actually." I gave him a wistful smile.

"Really? Wow! You two must be like…sisters, then!" Gon gave me a glittering smile, the brown of his iris gleaming in joy.

Nodding once I spoke again, "Eir is…special to me. She saved me when no one else would…." I looked down, "Or wanted too."

Gon furrowed his brows, "Wanted too?"

"Mm. Yes, Gon. People are not always what they seem." I gave my advice to him with a stern look to which he nodded jerkily.

Then the screams started.

"Wha?" Gon gasped, turning his head left and right.

"There are people screaming all around us!"

"Just stay on your guard, Gon." Killua panted back to him, blue orbs straight ahead.

Gon paused before looking over to me.

"Kel…I thought you said you could tell…"

"I said I could tell if something happened to her. As it is now, nothing is physically wrong. But emotionally and mentally. I am not certain." I told him blandly.

Then a jolt ran up my leg, I grimaced.

 _DAMN! Too late!_

All three of us were dropped down as two huge lips drew up from the sides of the hole, then snapped closed.

Steeling myself, I narrowed my eyes and quickly took in my surroundings.

The inside was moist and salvia was dripping off the pink walls but….no teeth.

 _Amphibian then. Toad, maybe?_

"We have to get out of this thing before we are slowly ate away at from the digestive juices in here." I noted, I looked over to Gon, who was pulling at his hair muttering something like 'Can't die in a frog!'

I turned my gaze onto Killua.

"I'm on it." Killua said, reaching behind him and pulling out the orange soda can Tonpa and gave out before the exam.

I blinked, then slammed my fist onto my open palm, "Good idea. Use that poisoned soda so it'll throw us up."

That's the plan, Blondie-obaa"

Tick mark.

 _Fucking brat._

Killua dumped the whole can onto the tongue and before we know it, we were being spewed up in a rush of liquid.

I plopped out onto my stomach, " _Ewwww._ Frog throw up." I whined, wiping a hand down my arm then shaking off some suspicious looking chunk.

Gon looked worriedly behind us, "I'm still worried about the others…"

Killua sniffed in distain, "Forget them. Let's get going." And took off into the mist.

"Kel." Gon called out.

"Ah. I'm going to find Eir. I have inkling something is happening. I'm not sure what." I paused,

"But I don't like it."

Gon shuffled for a few seconds before he turned those sharping eyes on me, "I'm going with you."

I halted in my steps before turning back to stare down at Gon, who was determinedly standing there with his little fists balled up tight and a serious expression. I relaxed a little.

"Ah." Then we took off from where we came.

We ran in silence for a few minutes before Gon spoke up.

"Kel…I have a question."

Curiously, I titled my head down to look at him, "Hm?"

"Earlier….I saw Hisoka grab you….Do you know each other?" Gon asked innocently.

The air around was suddenly thick, and I couldn't breathe. Heavy with tension. I could feel almost all the cells in my body slowly freeze at the question. Outwardly, I had managed to keep face.

"…No. I do not know him." I answered with a blank look.

Gon seemed to chew this over before nodding begrudgingly, then a cheeky grin snaked its way over his mouth. "So, have you seen how Leorio and Eir act towards each other?"

The weight was instantly lifted off my person with the flash of Gon's grin, I snorted, "Yes, I have. And I'm going to give them hell about it later on."

Gon laughed loudly, and it was contagious because soon I was cackling right along beside him. The tension before had dispersed, despite the seriousness of the Exam looming over our heads.

But our joy was soon cut off when I felt Eir's _Nen_ spike in fear.

My heart immediately took off, "Eir."

I had been curbing my running so I could match Gon but now, with the threat of Eir's safety, I was not going to pussy-foot around any longer.

"Gon. Get on my back."

Said boy blinked in surprise, "B-but Kel…I'm heavy and you…"

Razor sharp orbs zeroed in on Gon, "Now. Or be left behind."

Gon jumped at the tone of voice and gulped before hopping up, locking his thin legs over my hips and grasping tightly onto my shoulders.

"Hold tight. And close your eyes." I whispered in a softer tone.

"K-kel, you can't be _that_ fast…" Gon stammered before yelping and closing those honey brown eyes tightly at my look.

I clasped my hands underneath Gon's knees, took a breath…..and darted.

Gon took in a shocked breath, tiny fingers curling into my shirt tighter.

"Gon, we are almost there. Take out your fishing pole. Get it ready." I ordered.

He jumped in surprise before nodding shakenly, unclenching one hand so he could reach back and grab hold of the pole.

"Ready." He voiced.

The clearing was becoming more and more visible as we got closer.

I could see Leorio's naked back facing in our direction and charging at…at…

Tips of wavy red hair spooked me.

 _Hisoka._

The rage was bubbling and spewing inside of me now…this…this _man_ was threatening the safety of my friends….of my Eir. He would not make it out of this unscathed.

I would be make sure of it.

Gon tightened his grip of the pole with clammy palms, soft rapid breaths in my ear. Muscles tense and coiled to spring at the say so.

" _Now, Gon."_ I seethed at him.

The boy casted out his rod, the fishing line soaring, the small red bobber streaked through the air.

And it met its target. Spot on.

Hisoka's head snapped to the side, his entire stance freezing in place.

Leorio was crouched on the ground in fear, a look of awe on his face.

"Kel! Gon!" He yelled.

A soft hum escaped Hisoka, who turned back to pin us with those evil, evil eyes of his.

As soon as they spotted me, a flame was lit in them.

Gon was shaking on my back now, pent up energy and fright bottled up in his body.

"W-we made it in time…" Gon stuttered.

"Not bad…little boy." Hisoka purred at Gon, a sudden interest flickering in his gaze at the sight of the fishing pole.

A small chuckle escaped him, "Is that a fishing pole? What an interesting choice of weapon."

Then Hisoka started walking towards us, lifted his hand up.

"Let me have a closer look."

My heart rate soared when I saw Leorio stand up, "Your fight is….WITH ME!" Then charged right at Hisoka.

It didn't take 5 seconds before Hisoka turned and delivered a strong punch to Leorio's face, ultimately knocking him unconscious.

Gon tensed in anger before leaping from my back in a solid jump, a strangled war cry forcing itself out from his throat. Two hands gripped the fishing pole tightly and swung downwards, straight for Hisoka's turned head.

I felt myself tighten in response to the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

 _He got him..!_

 ** _POOF._**

My chest expanded sharply as the bobber passed right through the red hair.

 _WHAT! Where'd he go?_

Hisoka's body had disappeared in a cloud of white leaving Gon, and myself, stumped.

That was before I saw the shadow of a large body crouching behind Gon.

"You came to save your friends?" A lilting voice asked.

Gon sprang backwards in fright, the heels on his green boots skidding across the wet plain.

I couldn't keep track of Hisoka. My body was frozen in fear, the muscles in my neck straining so I could look over to Gon. I was angry at the same time, my teeth gritted together. I didn't understand! Why couldn't I keep an eye on this…this...CLOWN. I had trained myself for things like this, hours on hours of it. I could feel the blood vessels in my eyes start to gather and turn the sclera of my eyes a dingy red shade.

 _What kind of monster is this?_

"Such a good boy." Hisoka sighed, now behind Gon again, his chin held delicately in his palm.

Gon whipped around and sliced through Hisoka, once again making the body poof into thin air.

"And that expression…."

Hisoka had materialized a few spaces in front of Gon, which in turn and brought him closer to me than he had been.

Gon grunted and leaped backwards, casting his rod over and over.

Hisoka merely walked forward with his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. His head slightly moving to dodge the bobber.

"Nice…" Hisoka praised.

"Very nice." Sun gold orbs opened. "I'm getting excited now."

Gon gawked in awe before his brows furrowed, "Okay."

I had to help.

I lifted a foot and plunged it down into the muddy grass, listening to the _squelch_ that rang loud in this clearing. My teeth were now digging into my lower lip, tearing open the fragile skin there without much effort.

 _I have to help Gon..!_

Said boy drew back the pole, raising it up high in the air and casted the hardest I had seen him.

I watch the little red bobber soar through the fog….and landed right in front of Hisoka.

My eyes widened as I saw Gon dart from his position, and behind the clown.

Another cry tore itself from Gon's mouth, the fishing pole held high above the boys head in an attack style.

I knew what was going to happen. The breath caught in my throat. I had to help Gon.

 _Coward….._

 _NO!_

A thud of my heart shook me from whatever stupor I had been in. Instantly, the tense muscles loosened and I fell into a more familiar stance.

 _Inhale._

A flash of a white hand.

Seething black iris snapped back open as I heard the air whistle through Hisoka's fingers.

I pounced.

Reaching a hand out toward the little green boy, I knocked Gon out of the path of Hisoka's hand. I heard the rough impact of his body hitting the ground and the small cry he made but took little note of it, instead I had snatched a palm out and enclosed Hisoka's wrist, pulling sharply downward so the clown stepped forward a bit in surprise. That made his head tip down just a faction, but it was enough.

I saw Hisoka's shocked face and that sent a _zing_ of pleasure through me.

Bending my knees just a little, I brought my right knee and smashed my patella right into Hisoka's cheekbone. I had used _Ko_ in my attack making the bone of his face cracked underneath my hit.

Hisoka flew backwards in a flurry of white and pink, gathering his wits sooner than I expected. He stuck a clawed hand out and drug it into the grass to slow his momentum.

My heart was pounding in my chest, an insane smile wiggling itself way on my face. I straightened up and cracked my neck sideways, keeping my eyesight on Hisoka, who had yet to lift his face up.

Then I saw his shoulders shaking.

The grin faltered and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

A slow, manic chuckle met my ears. "How wonderful…."

He lifted his head just enough so that the slits of his eyes could be seen, the shadows looming over them making them glitter like topaz. But his face was not as injured as it should be. His right cheek was blooming purple and I could see were my knee had splintered some of the blood vessels there but there was no shattered bone or gory sight.

 _Impossible._

Then I saw it.

His aura.

I scowled darkly. "Damn you."

"I was wondering when my little _Rini-chan_ would make her debut. I was not disappointed…" The purr came, a long tongue swiping out along his thin lips. He stood straight to his full height.

The rage was back.

The familiar prickle of hot anger spiced my blood now, I could feel my heart working overtime, sending massive waves of blood through my body. Loosening my muscles and my joints expanded to keep them from locking up in battle.

My lips pulled back into a furious snarl, "What is this? You think to make me out as a fool?" I spat at him.

His mouth curled up high, I could see where the impact of my attack had busted his lip and was oozing red.

The grin that was now on his face made my blood boil hotter, I clenched my hands into white knuckled fists, my fingernails digging deep and drawing blood from the entry sights.

I looked to my left.

 _Pang._

My mouth fell open in shock as I laid sights on Gon's body sprawled out, unconscious.

 _Gon…_

I looked to my right.

 _Leorio..._

Then I looked back to…

 _Where'd he go?_

Before I could turn around to observe my surroundings, he was there.

Hisoka stretched out a hand and curled in underneath my chin, and lifted.

The bone of jaw strained underneath my weight and I could feel the pull of muscles in my neck shrieking at the unnatural angle. My mouth dropped open in fear induced surprise then I started to twist. Moving every which of way trying to undo the hold that Hisoka had snagged me in.

A choked cry ripped past my lips when he jerked me forward so that there was barely an inch between our mouths. My mouth sudden went dry and all my yelps clammed up.

A new kind of fear found a home inside of me.

"N-no…" I gasped out, my throat raw. My world was starting to blacken.

 _Damn….no more oxygen._

"Oh dear _Rini-chan_ , whatever is the matter? I thought you liked to play rough~" Hisoka drawled, his eyes now cooled and half lidded as he stared into my own distraught orbs. A small giggle tore itself from him, "Do not fear, little Rabbit. I will not hurt you or your friends. You passed."

A self-satisfied smirk lit up his features at the dumb struck expression on my face.

"But…I'd say I've won this round. Don't you? And as they say…"

Before I could choke out a protest, Hisoka dipped his head and got close enough to touch his lips onto mine with the barest hint of a touch. He paused for a second to peer into my widened eyes with curious yellow iris's then I saw the monster behind those eyes soften, just a little bit so that his eyes turned a honey gold.

In a flash of a movement, he had leaned forward and pushed his mouth ever so softly onto my slightly parted lips.

A chaste kiss.

Then he pulled away just as my world was fading, the black at the edges of my vision pulling my under.

" _To the victor….go the spoils."_


	5. IMPORTANT STUFF PEOPLE !

I know this isn't the update yall want but it is coming. Probably today, I just got back from a 10 day vacation aka hell with my family so this is all I've had time to do. L

.

.

Kel:

 _Nen Type_ : Manipulator

 _Aura Color_ : Opal (the shine and appeal of this rainbow color is very misleading, she uses this to her advantage when trying to lure opponents to her. Making herself look weak and inexperienced.)

 _First Technique_ : Macabre Puppeteer

 _Ability_ : In battle the user will draw blood, a small or large amount, and ingest it. Ingesting the opponents blood gives the user a bit of their aura, thus the user can mingle their own aura with that of their opponents. Mixing the two together gives the user a grip on the others aura, which is where the puppeteer part comes in. The user can cut the opponent's aura completely off, making their Nen abilities useless. The bigger the amount of blood ingested, the longer the user can keep hold of the others aura… it also gives the user control over the others movements but this drains the user's aura quickly so it can only be used when in dire need.

 _Weakness_ : If the person the user is battling is stronger than them, the ability is useless. BUT the user can overpower their opponent, but on the condition that whatever attacks befall their opponent, also happens to them. (Cutting, stabbing, breaking limbs, etc.)

 _Second Technique_ : Skin Dancer

 _Ability:_ This technique is used when trying to infiltrate somewhere or hide amongst a crowd. The user themselves will have to sacrifice their own blood and then swipe it on the skin of the victim. Once this is the done the user will morph into which ever victim they've chosen, but it is a painful process. The ability completely mimics everything the victim is, voice, memories, strengths and weaknesses.

 _Weakness_ : The victim CAN overpower the user if they ingest the users own blood. The technique will fall throw immediately.

Eir:

 _Nen Type:_ Transmutation

 _Aura Color:_ Smoky Grey

 _First Technique:_ Ring Bearer

 _Ability:_ Eir wears rings on all ten of her fingers. These are not just for looks, during battle the user transmits all of their aura into the rings make tiny needles stick out and they are coated in poison, usually. The user can make the rings non-lethal if they so choose. If the rings needles get introduced to an opponent's body, they will not feel the effects immediately. It takes about 5 minutes for the poison to spread all over, the victim will feel weaker and fainter until death. Most people don't even realize they were injected until the fall to their knees.

 _Weakness:_ It is a short range attack so the user has to be skilled in close combat.

 _Second Technique:_ Suture Saint

 _Ability:_ While this ability is mainly used for healing, it can also be used for a long-ranged attack. The Nen will seep into the other person's skin causing numbness and then heal the wound at the user's leisure. The ability is limited to skin wounds and broken bones, this does not include life threatening wounds. But it can be used in battle at will, although it quickly drains aura so it cannot be over used. The attack part is because if the user touches an attacker they can cut off and destroy the nervous system, and any other system if the user is skilled enough to make contact with vital points of the body. If the user also has life threatening injuries and they can somehow make touch the attacker, the wounds of the user's body will transfer onto the other person. This is usually fatal.

 _Weakness:_ The healing ability is limited to the experience and endurance of the user, if it is strained the user will suffer internal damage. It is touched based so it can only be used when the user comes in contact with another person, no long range.

ALSO I have a tumblr; I'm going to upload pictures of Kel and Eir to it. So if you're interested, GO LOOK! I think I did a damn good job capturing their signature look.

My tumblr is .com


End file.
